


Altruism

by CatHeights



Category: Oz (1997)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-06
Updated: 2008-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Chris Keller had his weak moments, and while Beecher might not be the con artist Keller was, he had once been a damn fine lawyer. And good lawyers knew how to exploit a weakness. Written for the Shivs and Shanks Ficathon, using the prompt, "whispers in the dark." Takes place sometime during season 4.2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Altruism

Even Chris Keller had his weak moments, and while Beecher might not be the con artist Keller was, he had once been a damn fine lawyer. And good lawyers knew how to exploit a weakness.

Beecher recognized the tense look on Keller's face. The captivity was getting to him. Like a panther suddenly aware it was caged, Keller was stalking the bars, looking for a weakness he could throw himself against. Except right now, there was no weakness, no obvious route of escape. Beecher figured he could provide Keller with an escape of sorts. He could make an offer that if done right, Keller wouldn't be able to resist.

Besides, he'd be doing his fellow inmates a favor, as the only other type of release Keller could find in Oz would require a lot of blood. Oh yes, Judge, my intentions were purely altruistic. It had nothing to do with waking at night, missing the feel of Keller's mouth against my skin. No, nothing at all.

The routine of Oz made it easy to find Keller in the storage room. Beecher leaned against the doorway. "I'm betting being in tight with O'Reily doesn't have the sexual benefits you're used to. He'll partner with you, but he's not going to suck your dick, is he?"

"Get out of here Beecher. I'm not in the mood."

"Too bad. I am. Want me to suck your dick?"

"Slut." Keller glared at him.

"That accusation hardly seems fair. You know I haven't slept with anyone recently. You killed the last two men I slept with and that sort of put a damper on my desirability."

Keller grinned and shrugged. "Leave."

Beecher copied Keller's shrug. "All right." Without another word, he left, knowing Keller was staring at him, wondering what he was up to it. Keller didn't know it, but preliminaries for a deal had just been laid out. Step one was complete. Beecher allowed himself a smile. This was fun.

*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day was even more fun as he spent it ignoring every one of Keller's looks. He fell asleep that night with a smile on his face, thinking about how annoyed Keller must be. The smile was still on his face the next morning, and for several hours into the day, as he waited for the right moment to close the deal.

He was already lurking inside the storage closet when Keller arrived to restock the items that had suddenly disappeared. It was funny how that sort of thing happened at just the right time. The door slid closed, and Beecher turned off the light, calling out, "Don't worry, Keller, getting shanked isn't the only thing that happens when the lights go out."

"Beecher? What the fuck?"

It was easy to find Keller in the dark. The heat of his body was almost a physical force, drawing him forward. Beecher pressed a hand against Keller's crotch, smiling when he felt the hardness that pressed into his palm. He wasn't sure who initiated the kiss, but now wasn't the time to get hung up on details. Keller's tongue pushed into his mouth, dominating. Beecher submitted, for the moment, because letting Keller have his way gave him what he wanted – the freedom to touch.

Button and zipper gave way beneath his fingers, and he had Keller's pants and underwear sliding past hips in no time. A glancing touch to Keller's cock, and those dominating kisses became bruising. It felt so good. He wanted to yell in victory, but there'd be time for that later. Instead, he quickly shoved down his own pants, stumbling a bit as he was pulled closer. Beecher tried to get a hand between their bodies to grab both of their cocks, but apparently that wasn't an approved tactic as Keller pulled at his wrist, twisting it away.

Beecher thrust forward, closing any distance, and let his body take over. His world became the freedom of wild frantic rubbing and the heat of Keller's mouth. For a second, their lips parted, and he heard this guttural noise coming from his throat, but the full sound was smothered as Keller renewed his assault.

He let go and granted Keller the illusion of control, exactly what Keller needed. His body moved to Keller's rhythm. His mouth opened at Keller's will. All the while, Beecher got what he wanted too because there were no tormented thoughts in his head, no questions or snide remarks – there was only Keller.

Fingers pressed into his hips, bruising, and for a second, he swore Keller whispered, "Toby."

Real or imagined, just the thought of his name falling from those lips made Beecher come. He was lost as he was pulled into a tighter embrace, hips rocking into each other. It wasn't long before he felt Keller come against him with a shudder. Beecher swore he heard whispering, but he couldn't make out the faint words that got lost in the darkness. Still, it seemed like he should respond. He caressed the inside of Keller's arm, the glide of his fingers attempting with touch to answer questions that would never be voiced in the light.

Keller released him and stepped away. Beecher swayed at the sudden loss, shivering as cool air hit his damp skin. With an exhale, he readjusted his mind to their current reality and started to pull up and zip his pants.

"Horny, were you?" Keller asked. "This don't change nothing. Just because you needed this, wanted me. It don't mean dick. Your wanting me ain't no secret."

Beecher kept his voice low, because everything resonated louder in the dark. "Just so you know. I didn't need it. You did. And you're welcome." He left without turning on the light.

His mind and his body felt remarkably calm. It should have bothered him that he'd just lied, but it didn't. While he could admit to himself that he had needed an escape from this cage as much as Keller did – that truth wasn't something Keller needed to share. Not yet. Beecher smiled. It was good to leave Keller in the dark for once.


End file.
